Stroke, brain injury, and other neuromuscular trauma survivors are often left with hemiparesis, or severe weakness in certain parts of the body. The result can be impaired or lost function in one or more limbs. It has been shown that people can rehabilitate significantly from many of the impairments following such neurological traumas. Further, it has been shown that rehabilitation is much more effective, and motor patterns re-learned more quickly, if the rehabilitative exercise regime includes the execution of familiar and functional tasks. Following neuromuscular trauma, however, the control or strength in the afflicted limb or limbs may be so severely diminished that the patient may have difficulty (or be unable) performing constructive, functional rehabilitation exercises without assistance.